Date a Live: Shidou in Rampage
by The Heretic Lord
Summary: After waking up with an evil aura and a strange pain, Shidou realised that, in order to make it stop, he must conquer the girls. Formulating his plans, this 'Dark Shidou' knows that he can't simply slow down. He must be aggressive. He must not make any mistakes. He must make their feelings for him reach above the peak, even if he must crush them for that. And he does not care...
1. Prologue

**Date a Live: Shidou in Rampage**

**Prologue: Unknow pain/Birth of a badass**

* * *

A strange pain was affecting Shidou. An unknown darkness covered his room. An evil presence was felt through the room,

'What is... This pain that runs through my head?'

'How long has it passed since it started?'

Shidou didn't remember anything upon waking up, but his eyes had an ominous glow.

Spirits. Love. For some reason, those words were reappearing over and over in his mind.

Tohka. Yoshino. Kotori. The Yamai sisters. Miku. Natsumi. Seven spirits sealed.

On top of that, Origami, Kurumi, some students...

They were all appearing in his head.

'Why?'

"Argh..." He muttered.

Putting his hand on his forehead, anger surged through his body with the mental pain.

'Something isn't right' he thought.

"My mission... My calling... It isn't to seal the spirits, is it?"

An ominous smile ran across his face.

A red glow appeared on his eyes.

"I don't know what this pain is, but... Hehehahah... I know how to make it vanish..."

All the girls appeared in his head one by one.

"It's better if they are spirits, but doesn't matter if they are normal people. Those girls are the source of my pain..."

The darkness of his room seemed to be accepting him. And Shidou, not caring for it anymore, knew what he must do...

His lips opened:

"In order for my pain to cease... All those girls that appear in my mind, all of them..."

His face distorted in an evil smile again.

"Have to be eliminated..."

The red glow in his intensified.

"And I shall eliminate them... By making them..."

Yes... It was the only answer, and he couldn't find a reason to refute.

"Fall in love with me..."

...

But for some reason, that answer didn't feel right.

The pain was happening. The girls were the source, but somehow it wasn't right.

It didn't make any sense, but he didn't complain.

"Ah... Screw it. First I shall test this theory. If making all the girls in Tenguu fall for me don't solve it, then I shall use plan B"

Shidou got up.

It was still 6:00

Too early, but perfect.

The pain had to cease. He must capture them.

"Good... Hehehe... I got time... Hahahah... HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Taking shower, learning to control the ominous red glow, somehow acting in order to mantain a calm face and not make insane expressions took nearly an hour.

The next hour, he used to formulate logically a course of action.

6, technically 7, spirits were already in love with him.

"But this isn't enough! The pain I feel is still here!" He muttered upon looking at the paper he was scribbling in.

"Maybe I have to somehow intensify it... Tohka is already cheerful, so I need to make her sad, then happy again to boost her feelings..."

He made a cross over Tohka. She wasn't a problem.

"Yoshino is shy. It's too easy if I separate her from Yoshinon, so I don't have to care about it for now..."

Yoshino was also crossed.

"The Yamai twins seems to love each other more than me... Maybe I have to make them fight among each other first, or crush part of the feelings of each separately before conquering then over again... Maybe I will need to say that I love one more than the other in order to do that, but that shall be later..."

Yamai twins crossed out.

"Kotori is a big problem... She commands Ratatoskr, but... My memories don't lie, little sister! I just need to eliminate those black cloths of anger and you shall be a lion without fangs! Heh, too easy!"

He knew that was easier said than done; but it didn't matter.

The real problem was coming next:

Three groups separated. They were the hardest ones.

1- Origami (Too much stalking/The conquest may backfire the others)

2- Ai Mai Mii (Must be conquered separately while ensuring they don't talk. Rumor spreaders and barge in too much)

3- Kurumi (Yandere/Hard to find/May try to kill me. This conquest might tie me to some crimes)

"Heheheh..." Shidou smiled, then laughed like a madman. "You will... All be mine! One by one!"

At that moment...

Steps were heard outside. Shidou calmly shifted his notebook to math pages and controlled the red glow that was starting to appear on his eyes.

This situation... Was just as planned!

Kotori was coming to wake him up. But, he already expected that.

"Heheheh..." He smiled stealthly. **"Let my date (onslaught)... Begin!"**


	2. Chapter 1:Bold Move or Arrogant Mistake?

**Heretic notes: that's right! Heretic Lord from the Six Mute Artists is online, this time with a Date A Live fic! Hope you people like what you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bold Move/Arrogant Mistake**

* * *

Kotori opened the door.

That was a normal routine: waking up her helpless lazy brother in the morning and ensuring he wouldn't get late.

However, she was surprised by noticing that Shidou wasn't sleeping in bed, but in a chair, with his head resting on a math book.

The little red-haired girl approached in silence Shidou. He was clearly tired, with dark bags under his eyes. It seemed as if he had been studying for the whole night.

'Heh' thought Shidou. 'This is perfect... Due to me waking up early, of course my appearence will be bad! This is enough to cause an inpact. It's too bad I don't know if she is in black or white, but not even she would force out someone in this condition!'

Kotori opened her lips.

"O-Oniichan?"

'Good, she bit the bair!' Thought Shidou, smiling in his mind, but keeping a tired face.

Still with his eyes closed, he muttered 'weakly':

"I... Am sorry... Kotori..."

The little girl opened her eyes in surprise. 'Is he sleep talking? But... Why is he...'

"I am... So useless..."

"Th-That's not true at all!"

His mental smile amplyfied: 'YESSSS! Now I know that she is in sister mode! It would be a bit harder if she was in commander mode, but that doesn't matter anymore!'

"You have... Been working so hard... And I can't even study right... How tired must you have been... After taking care of me and the spirits...?"

Kotori opened her eyes again. His words affected her. She felt sorry for how he seemed to blame himself and how he felt sorry for her.

"Onii-chan, you... You don't have to..."

"I promise..." Shidou tried to contain his winning smile. "That... I will work hard... I will... Not let you carry... This burden anymore... For you are... The sister that I love..."

'The hell am I saying?!' Shidou didn't have control over those last words.

He was supposed to stop, wait for her response, act as if he was waking up weakly and kiss her on the cheek, not go on and ruin the rest of the plan.

'Darn it! I messed up! Now I will have to wait a whole day, not to mention that I will need to build another plan!'

"O-oniichan!"

That surprise attack nearly made him jump out of his chair. From behind, Kotori was hugging him tightly. He could feel her warm, what would normally make his heart accelerate, but...

'This hug... My plan didn't fail!'

Kotori, who thought he was still sleeping, said softly:

"You don't have to force yourself... You already did enough of that... Please, just rest a little bit longer..."

'This is... This is... This is a 'dere' reaction! Hah! Hahahah! Good, with this, I just need to wait her release and I shall proceed!'

Three seconds passed.

Thirty seconds passed.

One minute passed.

Shidou was getting impatient and worried.

'Why doesn't she release me?! Release me at once! Remember? School! Stuff like that! Not to mention, someone needs to make breakfast! C'mon!'

But there was nothing he could think of doing at that situation. Kotori should be enjoying that situation, that hug, but...

'This is bad... If this continues... If this continues... I won't be able to keep my heartbeat under control with a girl hugging me any longer...'

Shidou, although able to remain with an analytical mindset, was starting to blush.

'Why didn't I do a plan B?! The only plan B I did was exterminating all the Tengu city girls if falling in love doesn't work! Not to mention, the pain in my head makes it hard for me to think!'

Shidou noticed too late... That he had opened his eyes...

'Darn it! No... Wait! That's it! I just need to wake up!'

"Ah..." He muttered.

He felt a heartbeat accelerating behind him.

'Yes! That's what you get for taking advantage of hugs! Prepare for embarrassment and shame!'

Dark Shidou slowly tried to lift his body...

"Eh?" He faked surprise.

'Man, if this continues, Kotori's heart might explode! Hahahahah!'

Shidou slowly turned around, seeing the little girl with her eyes closed and cheeks dyed red.

"Ko... Tori...?" He muttered, as if he was still sleeping.

"Gahurubyaahh!" A cute, surprised and dangerous reaction.

Shidou felt his body being lifted in the air and thrown in the ground.

'What the hell! Since when does she know wrestling?! Moreover...' Shidou felt pain spreading through his back, neck and head. 'That hurts a lot!'

Shidou weakly turned his head around. He wasn't acting right now, he clearly took a hit he didn't predict and sustained severe damage.

"What... Was... That for?"

He looked up. 'Oh my god...'

Kotori was, just as he predicted, blushing. But it was black, not white. She was in commander moder all along!

'I made a mistake?!'

"Hmph!" She turned her head to the side while blushing.

'Great, after throwing me at the ground, that's what you do...'

"I just saw my useless brother sleeping lazily and felt he needed punishment for not waking up in time" she said a lie that she herself didn't believe in.

Shidou tried to not look uninpressed.

'Why don't you just say 'it's not like I wanted to hug you, or anything'? Really! Anything but throwing me like that! I can't heal if it's not life threatening!'

"I will be making breakfast" she said without looking at him.

Shidou stopped at the sudden line he heard.

"What?"

"Just try to get ready in the meantime, ok?"

Kotori walked out of the rook and closed the door.

"Waht?" He still didn't understand for a few seconds, but then...

His face opened in a wide smile. His eyes acquired a red glow.

'It worked! It worked!'

"Hahahahah!"

'She reacted like that due to my words while faking sleep! This is good! This is perfect!'

'I didn't manage to conquer her fully in one go, but I don't need to do that for today!'

"Because, because!" He played with his words while smiling and laughing.

'Because if I try to approach any other spirit, you will think I am focused in helping you people from Ratatoskr and trying to remove the 'burden' you carry'.

"Hihihi... Hahahaha! Oh, my... Am I a bad brother? Hahahaha!"

'Just you wait... For my plans just started... And they are not going to stop!'

Yes, it was an arrogant declaration of someone with a wicked smile while blushing.

* * *

Praising Kotori for the food, saying that she didn't need to do that, acting as if he wasn't liking her to do that much stuff, were all actions he succeeded in doing.

'However, I have to say that I am impressed' he thought.

Commander Kotori was stronger than he predicted, managing to answer as if he was a lower animal and only blushing once.

But that sole reaction was all he needed to confirm that everything was working.

Shidou got up and picked up his backpack while going out.

"I am going to... To take Tohka to school right now, ok?"

Kotori looked at him from the side:

"Oh... Aren't you bold today, Shidou? Going all aggressive right away in Tohka-chan?"

'Nice reaction' he thought. 'But I predicted such thing!'

"I have been taking all of this spirit thing too lightly. Don't worry, I am going be careful".

Kotori turned her head, averting her gaze, and muttered:

"Good luck..."

Shidou opened the door, but stopped.

"Wait!" He turned to Kotori. "Weren't Tohka and Yoshino supposed to eat with us?"

"Tsk" she clicked her tongue as if annoyed. "I sent some agents from Fraxinus to help them during this morning..."

'Why would you...' Shidou realised it and opened his eyes in surprise. 'My words, my acting! They had a bigger effect than I anticipated! This is good... This is...'

Shidou started to smile mentally, but his smile vanished. 'This starting to make me feel bad... Maybe I should take it easy and...'

"What are you acting so surprised for?!" Kotori reacted and he didn't expect that.

"Sorry, I'm going, bye, love ya!"

With a string of short words, he went out of his home.

Shidou started walking.

'Wait... Why am I acting like that?! This is my plan! My game! I don't have to feel sorry for my actions... And why am I blushing?!

Shidou patted his own cheeks a few times, feeling the blood flow as it returned to normal.

* * *

"Ah... Ah... All better. I can't afford to play moves like 'blushing' too early".

'I have leisured too much. Time to get back to action... Now I have to find Tohka. The problem is that she lives with Yoshino...

'I have to put Yoshino on the back team for now!'

Dark Shidou arrived in front of the spirits' residence and knocked the door three times.

"It's me, Shidou".

"Co... Ming..."

Who opened the door from behind was Yoshino. The puppet, Yoshinon, talked:

[My, my, Shidou-san. It's such a rare occasion to see you so early. Maybe you fell for Yoshino's beauty?]

"Yo-Yoshinon!"

Yoshino tried to silence the puppet.

Shidou mentally sighed. 'Alright, upper body strength, I believe in you... So... Believe in the me that believes in you!'

"Yoshino!"

"Wa-wah?!"

[Shidou-san?!]

Shidou grabbed Yoshino and lifted her in the air, susprising both of her personalities.

'Great! Her body is rather light for her size! All the more perfect!'

"You look so cute today, Yoshino. Did you grow a few centimeters?"

"E-ehh?!"

'And now...' Shidou looked at the flustered Yoshino he was carrying with his hands. 'The finale!'

***HUG***

Shidou smiled. 'Yoshino and Yoshinon... Double kill!'

Shidou put Yoshino in the ground. The little blue spirit was red and trembling. 'Maybe I went a bit too fast...' He thought.

'Or maybe... I didn't do enough!'

Shidou put his hand on Yoshino's head, surprising her even more.

"Good morning, Yoshino"

Shidou patted her head a few times, for each time she got redder, before walking in the house.

[What did you do today, Yoshino? Is it a new shampoo?] asked the puppet.

Yoshino, still trembling while red, looked at the boy distancing himself. Her heart was beating so much she could barely remain standing.

"Shi... Dou... San..."

* * *

Shidou somehow managed to get Tohka and started going to school together with her while walking.

"Argh..." Shidou put his hand on his head.

"Shidou!" Tohka got concerned. "Are you okay?!"

"Ye-yes... I am fine. You don't have to worry about it..."

'But I have!' He thought. The pain was piercing his head. 'Can't you at least ease out a bit?! I need to at least think in order to conquer the girls!'

Shidou looked at Tohka. She seemed even more concerned and her eyes were...

'Darn it! It's too moe for me to handle! I need to remain sane! Stop! Timeout! Think, Shidou, think!'

"Shidou, you ok?"

"Eheheh, yes! Totally fine!"

'Totally fine?! The hell am I saying?! Use a line... Use... A... That's it!'

Shidou coughed a bit.

"You see, Tohka, it's just that you are so beautiful right now that I forgot how to breath..."

'THAT I FORGOT HOW TO BREATH?! I wanna die right now! Just kill me!'

"Err... Hum.. Ahh..." Tohka was mumbling strange broken words.

'Wait a moment' Shidou started to analyse her reaction.

Red cheeks. Knitted eyebrows. Eyes that couldn't look him in the eyes. Hands and arms shifting constantly around.

'Yessss! The breathing thing worked! And she is paralysed! Now I have to...'

Shidou stopped. 'It can't be!'

In the corner of his vision, walking on the other path, seemingly not noticing him was a girl dressed in black with bangs covering her left eye. That Gothic Lolita style suited her a lot.

"Y-you re-really mean it, Shi-Shidou?" Tohka didn't notice.

'Oh my god...' Shidou was in a really bad situation.

'Finding Kurumi is a chance lower than acquiring a six-IV Ditto with hidden ability on the wild, or having the five pieces of Exodia in the opening hand, or becoming a High Ranker in Tower of God!'

"Shidou?" Tohka called him. "Your eyes are starting to glow red..."

'Should I try to capture her together with Tohka right now? No! What kind of idiot would do that?! It's better to date then in separate days!'

'But still... I can't leave such oppotunity! I will have to skip classes and ensure nobody comes after me...'

Shidou looked at Tohka.

"Shidou?" Tohka was deeply concerned at his serious and silent atittude.

'Starting with Tohka!'

"Tohka!" Shidou grabbed her hands.

"Ye-yes?!" Tohka blushed.

"I need to do something important right now. And no matter what! No matter what, I say, you can't come with me!"

"What?! But you..."

***KISS***

Shidou felt her soft cheek and Tohka felt his lips on contact on the same time.

Even trying to control himself, Shidou still blushed. 'I really didn't want to use this move right now, but I can't screw up with this chance!'

"Shi-Shidou... You..." Tohka was between surprise and a strange daze when she received Dark Shidou's special move.

"If you are a good girl for the rest of the day and DON'T come after me, I will give you another one in the night, but you can't tell anybody, okay?"

Tohka was still concerned and worried. Shidou was acting weird, although she did enjoy the compliment and the kiss.

'Shidou... Are you trying to do something dangerous? I can't let you do that alone!' Was her first thought.

But the combo PRAISE + KISS ON THE CHEEK + PROMISE OF ANOTHER KISS kicked in.

'Ahh... Ah... Another... Kiss?! And perhaps...'

The image of Shidou patting her on the head due to being a good girl.

The image of Shidou feeding her on the mouth during dinner.

Possibilities of hope and wishes realized appeared on her mind and overhelmed her fear.

"Okay, Shidou. But promise me you will be safe!"

"You can count on it! Now go to school, keep it a secret and don't follow me!"

Shidou pointed at the path.

"Yes!"

Tohka ran away full speed.

'I am going to have a looong night' he thought bitterly.

But he immediately smiled.

'But this is a small price to pay if I manage to get Kurumi!'

Shidou picked up the intercom in his pocket for emergencies and put it on his ear.

"Reine, I managed to find Kurumi. Send some personal to keep an eye on Tohka, block the streets from other people and help me".

* * *

Since Shidou went out early, Kotori was still preparing herself to go to school.

But she received sudden news.

"That... That idiot! He found Kurumi and plan to conquer her right now?! What is he thinking? Can't he ven see the dangers this implies?'

* * *

Running through the streets, Shidou found Kurumi walking far away. He touched the intercom and spoke:

"Fraxinus, I found the target! Approaching with and 'accidental bump', prepare to analyse the mood. Shidou, out!"

Running running running.

"Watch out!" He shouted.

"Eh?" Kurumi turned around. "Shidou-san?"

**CRASH**

* * *

At Fraxinus...

Everybody watched surprised Shidou's disposition at that occasion, except for...

"Yes... Yes! Bump into her! Then peek on her panties! With luck she will tie you to a leash and whip you!" Kannazuki was observing and respecting Shidou's way of thinking.

Reine observed that scene.

"Hmm... Shin sure is determined today..."

Bad Marriage spoke:

"It's a rare chance to find her on a comercial district, maybe he is just trying hard to not miss it".

"Indeed" agreed Dimension Breaker. "A rare opportunity followed by a destined encounter. He is even employing an aggressive strategy.

On the screen, their conversation was being displayed.

"Sorry!" Said Shidou while bowing down.

Kurumi faked a few tears

"My my... Shidou-san is so rough. We abrely met after so long and you throw me full force on the ground with your body... I can't get married anymore...

"I am very sorry!"

Kurumi smiled teasingly.

"Perhaps I should make you taken responsibility..."

"Well, I..."

Everybody shouted:

"STOP"

Reine spoke:

"The choices appeared. Wait a bit..."

1 - I am very sorry... To make up, let's go on a date!"

2 - If you can't get married to any other man... Then I shall marry you!"

3 - Responsibility? Heh, look around, does it look like I am playing here? Just shut up and show me your armpits!

...

"The choices are set" said Reine.

The agents from Fraxinus looked at them dunbfounded.

"Yes but..."

"Isn't 3 a bit weird?"

"Well, if the A.I. Indicated it..."

"Neverthless, let's go with 1"

"1?! He has to be bold, like on the lingerie shop! He has to use 2!"

Kannazuki was also trying to choose, but he noticed Shidou was already moving.

"Which choice did you pick?!" He asked.

"No one has chosen any yet" Answered Reine.

"Then why is he moving?! Did the speakers break?!"

* * *

At the ground.

Shidou was thinking full speed:

'I don't have time for them to choose and neither of those choices suit me! I know what I must do!'

"Very well..." He spoke. "I shall take responsibility!"

Kurumi felt her pulse being grabbed.

"Shidou-san?"

Shidou pulled and advanced.

'NOW!'

***KISS***

A simple kiss on the cheek, just how he did with Tohka.

"Err... Hum... Arr... Ehhh?"

Shidou looked at that reaction. A reaction beyond what he expected.

The flustered face with red cheeks and eyes spinning embarassed.

'Hahahahah! How is it, Ratatoskr?'

* * *

"This is bad..." Said Reine.

There was, of course, a reason they followed the choices. An action like that was bound to cause problems, but the main problem wasn't Shidou's reckless action.

There were people their agents simply couldn't conventionally intecept.

From the left, the Yamai sisters.

From the right, Origami.

In the middle, Shidou and a paralysed Kurumi.

Reine analysed it a bit.

'Options 1, 2 and 3 would have allowed him to escape, but now he can't move and the three of them is coming in their direction...'

"My my..." Kannazuki was smiling calmly. "Aren't we in a really bad situation?"

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**That's right! I play with cliffhangers! Ahahah.**

**My my... Since the author of Date a Live puts references, I put a few to Yu-Gi-Oh! And Pokemon this time.**

**Well... I didn't speak during the prologue, but it was obvious I wouldn't let Dark Shidou be an arrogant genius that doesn't make mistakes.**

**But I still couldn't let him be an idiot that wins all...**

**Hmm... It was fun making his mind be analytical, but still surprised at his own actions.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope it explains how this story will be from now on. I don't plan to put Miku or Dark Tohka in the mix until their arcs end. That is, until the episodes air or the novel gets translated.**

**Why did they jump volume seven?! Whyyyy?**

**Anyway, hope you people liked what you read.**

**Heretic, out.**


	3. Chapter 2: BAD END(?)

'I am Shidou Itsuka.

A small time ago, I have met Mary Blood, a spirit codenamed [Game Master]

Mary has a chessboard angel and chesspieces as weapons, and due to her I have been put in a game of death.

This spirit dressed in black and white proclaimed that if I don't do anything soon, the game will end in a stalemate, with both sides losing, and in my case, my friends.

That's...

What I wanted to say that is happening!

Because, right now. Really right now! I wouldn't mind to try to conquer a serial killer game master spirit instead of what is happening!'

Shidou interrupted his thoughts by shaking the blushing Kurumi in front of him.

"Hey, Kurumi! Kurumi, c'mon! Are you okay?! Do something!"

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Lol!**

**The chapter barely started and I couldn't resist trolling you guys into thinking it was some sort of OC story.**

**Well, but this idea of a chess themed spirit seems very fun to me, hmm, what should I do?**

**Nah, I don't have time for it.**

**Not to mention a card themed spirit would be better. "Take that! Limit Release - Royal Straight Fluuuuuuush!"**

**Anyways, here it is! Chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter two: **BAD END(?)**

* * *

"Kurumiii!"

"I-... Err... Hum..."

"Grr".

'How how how how could this happen?! The Yamai sisters and Origami too?! Does god really play dice?! Is he telling me that I should always pick one out of those freaking choices?!'

'Worse, Kurumi is paralyzed in a daze?! What the hell! What. The actual. Hell. Are you telling me I can't be aggressive on her?'

Now that Dark Shidou remembered, he saw a similar scene of Kurumi embarrassed when he went to a Cat Coffee Shop with Tohka.

'But that was with a defective clone that loved cats! Not with the real Kurumi! Wait... Then is this Kurumi right now a clone? Well, then maybe I can just run and...'

'No way! Or rather, no ways! My paths are blocked. Then maybe I can just grab her and go into a store and...'

Shidou grabbed Kurumi by the pulse seeing her blushing even more.

"Kurumi, I really want to go out with you right now".

"Whaaaaa?!"

Shidou clenched his teeth. 'It's the only way'.

'By my (flawed) calculations, I have nearly 1.27 minutes before the fated scenario. I have to take her into a shop/date and get out of here!'

Kurumi blushed and pushed him aside.

"This is going way too fast!"

"Ku... Rumi?"

The gothic lolita girl was running away.

"I need time! More time! I can't just... And... Not to mention... Waaaa..."

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Shidou's heart was beating fast.

He was also blushing after the entire series of events that happened.

Took him a few seconds to understand what happened.

A few more to worry that if by 'time' she meant that she needed to kill more people.

And he fell into regret by knowing that Kurumi disappeared from his view and that he had no means to contact her again.

"Sigh... I guess this is a failed conquest..."

GAME OVER.

* * *

CONTINUE?

/

9

...

8

...

7

...

6

...

**"START"**

* * *

LOAD FILE

Dating options:

1- Yamai Sisters

2- Origami Tobiichi

CHOOSE

1 2 1

1?

2?

1?

**"1"**

1 HAS BEEN SELECTED. ARE YOU SURE?

YES

NO

**"YES"**

LOADING

.

.

.

* * *

LOADED

* * *

Shidou shook his head.

'Why did I just think that I was playing some sort of visual novel in an arcade? Well, it doesn't matter'

'I will proceed to the Yamai sisters!'

"Shidou" a calm voice echoed from behind.

A beautiful doll-like girl with white hair reaching her shoulders, his classmate/friend/stalker, Origami.

"O... Origami?! Err... Hello?

GAME OVER.

* * *

LOAD SAVE STATE

* * *

STATE 1 LOADED.

* * *

BAHM BAHM BAHM

'Really?! What the hell am I thinking?!'

Shidou hit his head against a post three times in order to think clearly.

Then, he turned around to Origami.

"Sorry for that, it's just that... I feel a bit shy by talking to you..."

"I see..." A calm and emotionless reply. "I don't mind".

'Yeah, considering you really smelled my clothes, I don't think you will mind how I act...' He thought.

"It... Makes me happy to meet you here".

"I see... Me too".

Dark Shidou realized that talking would lead to nowhere 'I forgot I barely talk to her casually too...'

'Why does this girl like me to start with? Well, it doesn't matter... A target is a target'.

"Then, would you want to go to school together?"

"Okay".

"I am happy!" Shidou said so faking enthusiasm.

"So am I".

Shidou and Origami started walking together.

In a few seconds, he realized that they didn't cross paths with the Yamai sisters.

'Strange... Where did they go?'

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Behold, my sister! A marvelous restaurant filled with beautiful baby tigers!"

"Declaration. This coffee shop seems delightful".

The sisters (forgetting they had classes) entered the coffee shop.

On a side note: that shop had been taken over and adapted by Fraxinus beforehand for Shidou to have a date with Kurumi.

* * *

'Wait' though Shidou. 'If I go back with Origami and meet Tohka, or any captured spirit, I will have big problems!'

'Perhaps... I should just leave and run away? Maybe I should crack a joke and fake a disease or something'.

"Beautiful day, hum?" He tried to say some random thing.

"Yes".

'You and your short replies...'

Dark Shidou forced a smile.

"Well... Being with you ma-makes i-it even more better!"

He unwillingly stuttered and blushed when he said that.

"I see... I feel so too..."

'CAN'T YOU AT LEAST BLUSH OR SOMETHING?! Grr... This is hard. Too hard! Too hard! This conquest is beyond me! Enough, I will try to get a date and rum away or something'.

They both continued to walk for a few more minutes before Shidou finally formulated his plan.

"You see... Origami... Instead of going to school... Would you rather have date with me? Us two? To-together wi-with no one else in-interfering?"

"I don't mind".

"Argh! My stoma- wait, what?"

Shidou already had a hand on his belly when he heard her answer.

"Let's go" she said emotionless.

"G-go? Go where?"

Before Shidou could complain, his hand was already being held.

Origami hugged his arm, causing his embarrassment to paralyze him and said:

"Go have our date".

"..."

' I need time! More time! I can't just... And... Not to mention... Waaaa...'

Shidou facepalmed. 'Now I know how Kurumi felt... No sane person can handle this type of aggressive behavior. I shall learn from this mistake in the future'.

'But what do I do nooooowwwww?!'

* * *

In Fraxinus.

Commander Kotori had arrived and right away got concerned with the situation

"What happened?"

"The conquest failed" answered Reine. "And Shin has proceeded to have a date with Origami Tobiichi".

"What?! Explain to me. Every detail".

As Reine explained the events, she also revealed three images to Kotori:

1- Shidou kissing Kurumi on the cheek while 3 different choices were being displayed bellow;

2- Kurumi running away embarrassed while Shidou was blushing.

3- Shidou hitting his head against the wall with Origami near him.

Kotori tried to not look dumbfounded by that bizarre chain of events.

She then bit her lip. 'That idiot... Are you really that much concerned?'

***blush***

"Grr..."

'What the heck, onii-chan. You can't just go one doing whatever you want! Even if...'

"That. Bastard".

* * *

At school.

"Tohka, what happened?"

"You seem to much focused today!"

"That's so lame..."

The Ai Mai Mii trio questioned the girl that was paying attention like crazy and starting to get the answers right.

Tohka, however, remembered that Shidou told her to no tell anyone about the promise.

"I-it's definetly not to earn a k-kiss from Shidou".

...

GAME OVER

* * *

'I am feeling uneasy somehow...' Thought Shidou. 'Well, it must be this plan'.

Dark Shidou and Origami had arrived in front of the Movie Theater, but that was part of the plan.

'Hah, you have been a worthy opponent, Origami, but this ends now! We are in Japan, not a country of love like France or a country of parties like Brazil! By no means are they gonna let to japanese students dressed in uniforms watch the movies in a weekday during school time'

'Victory... Is...'

"I brought the tickets" said Origami while approaching him again.

'Mine- wait what?!'

"M-may I ask how?" 'Wait, I have to ask in a manner concerned with her, not the situation itself!' "You didn't do anything dangerous, did you? You can't risk yourself, Origami!"

Shidou held back the urge to facepalm upon saying those words.

Origami, while still expressionless, seemed a bit more happy.

"No".

"G-good".

The girl hid her license in a pocket of her skirt and hugged Shidou's arm again, making him blush.

"W-wah!"

"Let's go".

' #$%! Be a bit more gentle please! My body is not ready!'

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Well well well, the dice has been cast, Shidou-chan.**

**Hmm... Right now I don't know if I should make a chapter about the date, or just skip it to the end.**

**Perhaps I should, or maybe...**

**Maybe I should force them into playing strip poker or something...**

**Nah, too hard considering that most people don't understand how card counting works.**

**Hmm...**

**Then... Strip chess! Or... Strip Uno! Strip soccer! Or maybe a king's game...**

**Nah, they already did the king's game...**

**What do I do?**

**Oh yeah, he did a promise with Tohka.**

**I see. I see...**

**Ideed, good... Ideas have been formulated... Marvelous! Splendid!**

**Anyway, this was the chapter folks!**

**Hope you liked what you read. Sorry if I disappointed you with Kurumi or how I protrayed her (i know you guys wanted some rape back there).**

**Any criticism is welcome.**

**Bye bye**

**Shake shake.**

**Heretic, out.**


	4. Chapter 3: One-Sided Coin

'Normally, if I would try to conquer a girl in the movies...

I would probably have chosen a horrible film with a good start. By the part it would have gotten boring, the girl would turn to me and I would ignore her. Then, by the second time this would happen, I would answer her, since ignoring twice would lead the target to take her cellphone and start texting her friends...

It would have been perfect. A bad movie, with barely anyone near, the target, me in a dark place. One of the perfect settings...'

Dark Shidou bit his lips upon watching the bloodshed in front of him.

'But this isn't happening!'

Upon seeing the atrocious scene from the horror movie, Shidou unknowingly gave in to the fear and grabbed the hand near him.

Origami's hand.

The girl didn't lose that opportunity and pulled Shidou while petting his head.

"It's okay" she said emotionless. "Everything will be alright".

'Grr...' Shidou blushed. 'What is going on with this reverse conquest!'

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Itsa me! Ze Heretic Lord!**

**Hmm... Not much to say this time. Happy to see the anime is covering volume seven (even though I feel they screwed up with season 2)**

**Which means, in two weeks I shall be able to read volumes 8 and 9! Hahahah!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter:**

* * *

**Shidou in Rampage**

**Chapter 3: One-sided coin.**

* * *

'This is bad, this is really bad!' Though Shidou.

'Origami is using one of my strategies to capture Yoshino! And the worst thing is... It is working too well!'

'If I continue here, it is 100% sure that I will capture her, buuuut! Considering her carnivorous nature, something bad will happen'.

'The cosmic power of the universe set me up numerous times. Accidentally kissing Yoshino in front of Tohka, going to three dates in the same day, having to freaking crossdress! There's no end to the universe's gimmicks!'

'That's why I had to separately make the plans beforehand! In order to lower those chances. Because, when unprepared, the closer the chance is to zero, the higher is the probability it will happen to me!'

'Oh, you are a virgin? Gonna make you have a harem of dangerous spirits'.

'Oh, your sister is cute? Gonna have her change her personality to a badass commander that you can't help but love'.

'Oh, you got used to being a gigolo? Gonna have one of your targets be a serial killer that nearly killed your friends and sisters and is hot as hell'.

Shidou gritted his teeth. 'Screw you, universe!'

"Shidou..."

Origami's voice pulled him back to the reality.

"Ye-yes?!"

"There's a bit of popcorn on your cheek..."

*KISS*

That kiss on the cheek was very soft, followed by the sensation of the tongue licking it.

"Kya..."

Shidou blushed while angry at himself. 'Did I just say 'kya'?!'

But Origami didn't stop; she followed and went lower. To the neck and...

*SUCK*

'Th-th-this girl is dangerous... But I can't help but be impressed by her aggressive skills... B-b-but please stop...'

*TRRRRIIIIINNNGGG*

A cellphone call rang.

'Saved! The cosmic power of the universe finally helped me!'

Leaving the cellphone on was his escape strategy, but it still relied on luck.

But... Origami was still...

"O-Origami..."

Suck suck suck

"I-it feels g-good and all, but I kinda need to answer to phone, so..."

Origami stopped. She was drooling, but still kept her emotionless posture and said:

"Understood".

"Thanks..."

Shidou got up and ran way.

After exiting the room, he answered the phone.

"Hello, this Shi-"

"ONII-CHAN, WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Garh!"

Shidou took his phone away for a few secs and put it back on near his ear.

"You nearly made me have a heart attack!"

"You nearly made me have one!" Answered Kotori. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?! I don't know how you managed to keep Tohka's feelings stable, but still... And now you went out with Tobiichi?!"

"She is from..." Shidou controlled his tone and whispered his anwer. "She is from AST... It's better to have her on my side. Ok, less problems for you people. Less problems for you too!"

'Yes...' He contained his urge to smile. 'Now, act dere upon my concern for you, my sister'.

"I don't care!" She answered.

'She acted tsun?!'

"Look, you can't just go in doing whatever you like! You just..."

"I understand! I just lost my chance with Kurumi, risked Tohka's feelings and in the end got dragged to the movies and am skipping classes. I am not dumb anymore! Because if I fail once, everything is problem for you people to solve!"

"Onii-chan..."

"I just wanted to help, but..." Shidou used a tone of regret. "I just keep making more and more troubles... I can't even do anything right and you people have to work hard for someone good-for-nothing as me".

"It isn't true, you-"

"It isn't?! Tell me one situation that I didn't need to burden you guys! There are none... But I already failed today. I am going back home and cancel my date with Origami. Bye..."

Shidou turned his phone off.

"Phew..."

'I can't let my guard down. They bave that flying small camera somewhere too...'

'Conquering Origami right now is impossible... I have to go back, and by the night think of something. Kotori's reaction is unpredictable, but it doesn't matter anymore'.

'For now...'

* * *

To: Origami

From: Shidou

I am sorry, but my sister discovered I have been skipping classes and now I am grounded. I will be sure to pay you back...

By the way, I liked our date while it lasted...

Sorry again...

* * *

Shidou concentrated while cooking.

'Okay, this is somehow good. I have to try to distance myself from Kotori. Yoshino already 'helped' me a lot by tasting the food. Now the only problem is Tohka'.

Messages on his phone:

AI: You are the worst!

MAI: Enemy of women!

MII: That's so lame!

'What in the purgatory happened on the school?! Well, no problem. Tohka should be sad, and if she isn't, I will crush her feelings'.

'Kotori will punch me or anything, I will have an emo moment, then I will restore Tohka's feelings and boost them with a kiss'.

"Ugh..." Shidou put his hand on his forehead. "Still hurting a lot..."

'But there are no problems... I shall prove the theory that reconquering a girl eases the pain today!'

'But... For now...'

Shidou took out his phone. It's better to contact Tonomachi than staying in the dark. Also, he needed to know what the classes were about and there was stuff to do.

* * *

"I see..."

He muttered those while burning the pages of his notes about the conquest and reading his friend's messages.

Apparently, there was some weird rumor going around that he would ground Tohka if she didn't get high notes, for she was not doing HIS homework well.

"How did such rumor appear?!"

'Well... No matter' he thought. 'There is no evidence about the conquest anymore. Now, about the classes...'

Shidou scrolled through the messages while walking back to the kitchen.

There was some weird stuff during the philosophy class.

He muttered a few words while reading:

"As long as there is light, there will be darkness... Even if a whole room is bathed by the sun, under it there will be shadows... Order and chaos... Angels and demons? What the heck was Tama-chan teaching?"

Scroll scroll scroll...

"Utopia may be a perfect place, but is also a synonym for 'a place of nowhere'... A perfect society is considered unreachable..."

"But the worst one is always possible to achieve..."

DYSTOPIA.

That word flashed in his mind when the pain attacked again.

"Aaargh!"

Shidou fell to his knee.

"What the..."

He felt that something was wrong, but his curiosity attacked again and he continued to read the info:

'If there are angels, there will also be demons. They are always near and far, but always over humanity...'

"Angels... Demons?'' Inverse Tohka's figure flashed at his mind. ''Aaaargh!"

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Shidou noticed he was back to hos room.

"What... Happened?"

"Shidou!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Shidou-san!"

"WHAT?!" Dark Shidou backed upon being surprised. "Huh?"

Tohka, Kotori and Yoshino were by his side on the bed.

'Wait' he thought. 'My dinner plans?! I can't wait another whole day!'

"What happened to the food?! Wait! That's not important, why are you here?! WAIT! That is still wrong! Why am I in bed?! WAIT AGAIN-''

"CALM DOWN!" Shouted Kotori.

Shidou breathed heavily while organizing his thoughts.

"Okay... Ah.. Ah... I am calm..."

"Are you?"

"Yes..."

"Good"

A punch came into his stomach.

"Kotori... San?!" Yoshino was surprised.

"Argh!" The pain striked his body

[Kotori-chan, he is still sick!] Exclaimed Yoshinon.

"Shidou!" Tohka ran to help him.

He held his belly with his two hands.

"What... Was... That for?"

Kotori held her arms, clicked her tongue, averted her gaze and...

"Hmph, seems like you are fine now, uh? So..." She looked at him on the eyes. "What happened? We found you in the bottom of the stairs".

"Oh, that! My head pain got worse and-"

'Wait, I can't talk about that!' He thought. 'If Ratatoskr tries to analyze me and something weird comes up, my plans will be foiled!'

Kotori widened her eyes.

"Your 'head pain got worse'? Are you telling me..."

"Kidding!" He shouted. "Just kidding! I was checking about school subjects with Tonomachi and tripped on the stairs! Just that!"

'Man!' He was impressed at his excuse. 'That was a cool response! Not to mention, they must have checked my phone when they found me, which means I got an alibi! Nice tag, brain!'

"Is that why your neck is hurt?" Tohka asked concerned.

"My neck?" Shidou touched the area she was seeing.

'Wait... That's where Origami attacked...'

"Is it that bad?"

Yoshino and Tohka nodded. Yoshinon said:

[It's really weird. Seems like you only got hurt in there. Pretty lucky you didn't lose a tooth or two].

"I see... Well, now I am fine" Shidou got up from the bed.

"Anyone ready for dinner?"

"Wait" Kotori stopped him. "Are you really okay?"

'Ugh... Of course not... This pain is excruciating... But still...'

Shidou forced a smile.

"I am fine. You don't need to worry about it..."

But in the vision of the three girls, there was a painful face an a weak smile. No matter how good he was, there were times he wouldn't be able to fake it well.

* * *

When questioning if Tohka was a 'good girl' in school, Shidou received a rather shallow response.

'Well... She was a lot more participative in classes today at least... I am rather lucky she didn't mention about the kiss here, but I have to play safe, so...'

Shidou scooped the food with his spoon and extended it to Tohka.

"Onii-chan?!" Kotori had a surprised response.

"Well..." Shidou scratched his cheek. "Tohka was a good girl today, so I thought I could... Do something in return" Shidou turned to Tohka. "You... Don't want it?"

'Bow before my puppy eyes! Feel the power!'

"Uhm... Err... Ah..."

"I see..." He muttered in a tone everyone could hear. "Well... I guess I am a bother and all and..."

"HERE!"

Tohka opened her mouth wide and Shidou blushed.

'I was unprepared for this response... Grr, it does not matter!'

Shidou extended his hand and put the spoon at the wating mouth.

He saw Tohka savoring the food and munching for a while and the surprised gazes from Yoshino and Kotori, but they recomposed themselves quite fast.

'Hmph... You dare to underestimate me? As if I wasn't prepared! By making Tohka be the first, I actually manipulated your feelings through envy and sadness! As such...'

Shidou 'scooped' his food again and extended his spoon to Yoshino.

"Shi... Dou-san?"

Dark Shidou forced a smile while trying to hold back the pain:

"You helped me while making the food... It would be unfair if I didn't do so, hmm?"

Yoshino looked back and forth from the spoon to Shidou and finally, like a cute little puppy, bit the spoon.

"Tsk..."

'Heh...' Shidou held back his smile. 'U jelly, Kotori? Hah, I have been suffering your tsun side for long enough! It's revenge time!'

"Here..." He extended the spoon filled with food to Kotori.

But...

"Hmph... Don't need it..."

"But..." Shidou faked sadness. " I see... Sorry for being a bother again..."

Kotori's eyes opened slightly. Shidou said:

"Well... Then, Tohka, would you..."

MUNCH.

Kotori, while blushing, averted her gaze.

'Hah... Hahah... Hahahahah! See that, universe? Food-feeding-triple-kill! By no means you can defeat me now! I can make this go until dinner is over!'

* * *

After dinner...

GROWL~~~

Shidou's stomach was rather empty.

Lying on the bed, he realized he barely ate anything...

'Oh man... I see now... That the universe is not to be underestimated... This is so bad...'

Head and stomach in pain. A dangerous combination. Also, he was starting to feel a bit anemic. Maybe Origami ended up sucking a bit ot his blood.

"So... Hungry..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in..." He said.

Must have been Kotori. That was the only possible person.

But who came was Tohka...

"Tohka? Why are you here?"

Tohka came nea him while he sat on the bed.

"I was worried... You seemed a bit different today".

"What?"

"Since morning, Shidou. It's like you have been forcing yourself out".

SIGH

He needed to do something? He didn't care anymore. The day was already over for him.

"I see... Sorry for worrying you, but there is nothing wrong and-"

GROWL~~~

"Shi... Dou?"

Shidou got red at that shameful event.

"It's nothing... I am fine..."

"Can it be... That you didn't eat enough because you were [Ah-] us?"

Shidou averted his gaze.

"I said it's nothing serious".

"That's no good, Shidou!" Tohka got up. "Food is essential!"

"Tohka?"

Shidou watched as she ran away from the room.

* * *

27 minutes later...

'Man...' Shidou was rubbing his own belly. 'This sucks... Maybe I should go and eat an apple or something? No! Apples actually help you stay awake! Then... Perhaps I should go eat a banana? But still, it won't fill my-"

"Shidou!"

"Tohka?!"

Tohka opened the door while carrying a plate and a spoon. She came near his bed and sat on the chair.

"What do you..."

"Don't waste your strength!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

'Wait, what?!' Shidou shook his head and analyzed the situation. 'That plate... It's soup. Then... Are you telling me that she...'

"You are..."

"I said don't talk!" Tohka seemingly got angry. "You are in a critical situation after not eating for too long, so... Here".

Tohka extended the spoon with a happy smile.

"Wut?" Took him a while to understand.

"You [Ah-] us, so... I am going to [Ah-] you. Now, open your mouth..."

"O-okay" Dark Shidou blushed.

* * *

'I can't help but hate that helpless dinner I had' thought Shidou.

He was still blushing and Tohka was happily smiling. After a few seconds, he couldn't help but wonder why she was still looking at him with such expression.

Until...

'Oh yeah! The promise!'

"Tohka".

"Ye-yes?!"

KISS

That kiss on the cheek made both of them blush. After that, while she was still in a daze, Shidou advanced and pet her head.

"Thank you for helping me today..."

"Shidou..."

"Now... If you want, I can walk you home. How about that?" Shidou forced a smile.

Tohka's vision:

A boy, with dark bags under his eyes, clearly forcing himself while in pain. And red (probably due to sickness) was forcing himself to help her.

"Thank y- nooo!" Tohka was about to accept when she controlled herself.

"What?!" Shidou was clearly surprised.

"You have to recover for now, Shidou" Tohka was clearly worried about him.

"But... But..."

"If it's not a problem... I will stay here until you sleep. Is that okay?"

"Fine! Do as you wish!" Shidou lied down and covered himself with a blanket.

'Argh' the pain on his head attacked again. 'At least my stomach isn't against me too...'

Having Tohka watching him was disturbing (embarrassing). However, eventually he finally slept.

* * *

During the dreams...

Dark Shidou was standing on the darkness while watching a scene unfold in front of him:

It was before that pain started to affect him. The scene was somewhat disturbing:

Shidou was lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood and a twisted body. Near him, was a shadowed figure, that said:

"Stupid little boy..."

"Why... Is this happening?!" Asked the ground Shidou weakly. "Why does... Argh!"

"Fool..." The figure wasn't really mistreating him, but was somewhat concerned. "Of course there would be times the spirit's power would fail. After absorbing so many, did you really think everything would work out?"

"Guh..." Shidou spit blood. "Who are you?"

Dark Shidou looked at that shadow, starting to recognize it. 'It's not Phantom... But still... Who is that?'

"Oh, you poor child. But it's too bad. Efreet's power won't work passively anymore on you... And right now, it's clear that you lack the strength to summon it. Even if you used, the collateral reaction of forcing it out would kill you... But I can give you another chance".

"Another... Chance?"

"How about it?"

"W-why..:"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you... Helping me?"

"Hehehe... You didn't understand it, yet... I just want to help you. For we are one and the same, the two sides of the coin. However, you may lose yourself in the process. But, does that matter?"

"..."

"If you die... Everyone will feel your loss. You already saw what happened when Tohka went inverse. There is a collection spirits inside of you. What do you think would happen?"

"Who... Are you?"

"Hmm... If I were to give an answer..." The shadows around the figure cleared slightly. "If you are the light, I am the darkness... But the light is fading right now, and with it, your life. Without light, there is no darkness, so I suppose we have to help each other".

The figure, standing there, was Shidou himself. However, his eyes had red pupils. He had a strange expression, a mix of arrogance and real concern.

"..."

"Negating my help again? You don't have much of a choice here, boy. Really, you are so useless, if you had captured Kurumi, it would make my job easier, but you had to fail. Now, even if it's to save you, the existence of us both will be risked".

"P... Me..."

"What?"

"Help me... I don't want to die... I don't... Want to leave them behind... I don't want to know... They will be in despair..."

The Shidou with red pupils smiled.

"It's a deal. After this is over, I believe our differences will get a bit hazy. However, it's better than both of us dying here... And waaaay better than having my existence lost after you created me... Now, this will hurt a bit..."

"What are you..."

"I can't heal you, fool. If your powers are screwed up, so are mine. But... I may be able to use your collective power, and mine, to do us both a favor and survive. Be aware, me. You will have a few days to figure out a way to survive. I will try to help you too, but please! Don't forget what happened! If we die again, there will be no 'extra lives' left!"

Dark Shidou looked at that scene with terror spreading through his mind.

"What was that?! What is happening?! I died? Are you telling me that I died?!"

The words on his phone flashed through his mind:

If there are angels, there will also be demons. They are always near and far, but always over humanity...

'Oh no...' Dark Shidou started to understand the existence of that Shidou with red pupils and he heard his voice again:

"Don't... In any hypothesis... Don't let any captured spirit go inverse in your world... Until this is over... If this happens, it will... Force me out... And may destroy us both..."

That moment, Dark Shidou felt the gaze of the Shidou with red pupils. And at that time, he remembered of Inverse Tohka.

"It can't be... You are... My inverse?"

A sardonic smile was his answer.

**"We are one and the same..."**

* * *

Kotori opened the door.

"Yoshino? Why are you here so early?"

"Err... Hum... I..."

While the little spirit was struggling, Yoshinon answered:

[We came here to check up on Shidou-san.. Man, he seemed reaaaaly bad yesterday!]

Kotori forced a smile.

"I-I see. Well, come in. I was just about to wake him up".

Saying that she was concerned and planned to deliver breakfast in bed was something Kotori would never admit.

While walking with Yoshino and Yoshinon, Kotori tried thinking about him:

'But he really seems a bit different... He mentioned head pain... Is he sick or something? He also fainted... There is definitely something wrong. Tohka even mentioned his eyes were glowing red, but I don't think she knew what she saw...'

Kotori put her hand on the door.

'Either way... It's better to ask to himself later...'

And she opened the door.

* * *

"Onii-chan?!"

Kotori's surprised scream was all he heard.

Shidou opened his eyes slightly.

"What..."

His body was somehow restrained and a very sweet smell was in the air.. He also felt a soft sensation in his chest and cheek.

'Man... This smell is so good... What is...'

When he turned his eyes to the side, he nearly screamed, but kept the composed face.

'Okay... Calm down... Calm down! NO PANIC!' But his heart started beating fast.

Hugging him as if he was pillow, there was Tohka sleeping normally and with a calm smile. Her cheek was rubbing against his, as were he breasts on his chest.

"Shi... Dou-san?"

'Oh my god...' He turned his head to the side.

Kotori and Yoshino were looking like statues about to break.

"You care to explain this? **Onii-chan?**"

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Choices appeared in front of his eyes, as if his mind was playing a prank:

**1- Tohka is my girlfriend now.**

**2- I finally became a man.**

**3- I don't remember what happened last night.**

'Don't screw with me, brain!' Shidou resisted the urge to scream. 'All of these choices would lead to my death! Death! Sparks Liner High end!'

'What do I do?! Think! There must have been a harem MC in some manga that managed to evade this! Who?!'

'Arata from Trinity Seven? No way! I would end up dead!'

'Shinobu from Tsuki Tsuki? Wait, didn't he pick the first option? That would be reaaaally baaaad!'

'Think think think! You have trained for this dude! Remember...'

* * *

Memories resurfaced in Shidou's mind.

When training by playing games in order to capture spirits, there were occasions when you shouldn't answer and stay silent.

The MC would just do something plain or whatever.

* * *

'It's all or nothing!'

Shidou closed his eyes weakly and rested his head on the pillow again.

"Hmm..." Tohka let out a cute reaction and lightened her grip on his body.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

"Blergh!"

On his stomach, the powerful impact of his little sister's weight through her feet nearly took his sanity away...

And Shidou felt that would be a long morning.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Man, I guess I have been listening to too much Kagerou Project (even though the anime adaptation was horrible).**

**Hmm... Guess I darkened this out a bit. Well, Date A Live gets dark from time to time anyway.**

**Lol wut? Hahaha.**

**Either way, that was all, ladies and gentlemen. Any criticism is accepted.**

**Heretic, out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Godfather from school

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Shidou ran. He ran as fast as he could.

For he knew that in the moment he stopped, his life would be forfeited.

From the back of the corridor, he could hear The voices from the Ai Mai Mii trio. And the worst part was... Mii was talking normally!

"Stop, Shidou-san!"

"Come back, Shidou-sama!"

"Let me touch you, Shidou-chan!"

He was breathing heavily and his legs were in pain already.

Not to mention, his stomach was in pain, physically and from hunger.

'How how how could this happen!' He jumped off a few stairs and continued running, ignoring his body's limits. 'God... How can you be so cruel?! You put the door to heaven in front of me, but intead you lead me to hell? Are you telling me that a guy like me can't go to heaven?!'

"Ah... Ah... Ah... I feel... Like a wingless angel..."

He turned left in a corridor and knocked off a garbage can. He needed to slow then down! He needed to live!

For he realized that Ai, Mai and Mii were three closet yanderes.

"Stop... Stop screwing with meeee!"

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**... Not much to say right now...**

**Hmm...**

**Nope, not much. See ya at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Godfather from the school**

* * *

'Remember, Shidou! You have to remember what you did! Was it this morning?'

The events of the morning flashed in front of him.

Waking up with Tohka, getting nearly dead by Kotori, the room freezing due to Yoshino's surprise.

Having to go to school without eating, Tohka going alone running while blushing after waking up...

'None of that matters nowww!'

He turned on a corridor and continued running.

He remembered. Upon arriving on the school, he immediately put in motion his conquest plans. But they ended too well.

Ai, Mai and Mii were separately conquered in a row with Shidou running away from each of them after getting their feelings.

Why?

* * *

Ai: Let me step on you... Then lick my feet. Also, since it's love, may you let me whip you?! (COMPLETE HARDCORE SADIST)

Mai: Let me bite you... Slowly... Then eat you, so we can become one! (CANNIBAL)

Mai: I want to know everything about Shidou-chan! (NEARLY DISSECTED)

* * *

'Why does this seem to have come straight away from Psycho Love Comedy?!'

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." His lungs were burning him alive.

But Shidou didn't give up and clenched his teeth. 'But you people are not on par with the yandere I had to deal with! Compared to her, you are mere crockroaches! For I have timed everything!'

"Shidou-san!"

"Shidou-sama!"

"Shidou-chan!"

Dark Shidou looked behind and shouted:

"Hurry girls, or else you will be late!"

TRRRIIIIIIINNNNN-

Shidou threw his body and slided on the ground, skillfully entering the classroom and pulling the door.

-NNNNNNGGGGG

The door was closed. The signal was over. The trio had been defeated.

"Thank... God..."

Many students were looking at him dumbfounded. Shidou was sweating and lying on the ground.

"Itsuka-san?" Tama-chan sensei was worried with him. "Why do you..."

"I got busy... Ah... Ah..." Shidou looked at the ceiling. "But I'd rather die than losing your classes..."

Tama-chan, as expected, blushed, but...

**FLASH**

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Origami taking a picture with camera only god knew were she took it from.

Shidou looked at his shirt. Drenched in sweat, it was glued to his skin.

'Those are going to be long classes... But I am safe...'

Yes... Shidou knew that, since they were closet yanderes, they wouldn't act rastily in front of his classmates.

* * *

During math class, Shidou took oportunity to calculate odds from dice rows and card drawing. For he never knew when he would need to seriously play a game.

* * *

During physics class, Shidou calculated his average speed and the time he needed to recover. Also, for more dangerous situations, he also calculated the time it would take for him to bleed to death if an injury such as losing one arm happened.

* * *

During geography class, Shidou memorized specific landmarks in order to know where to go if a spirit suddenly appeared.

Most of the landmarks where places to date.

* * *

During biology class, Shidou analysed the limits of the human body under adrenaline. Also, he failed miserably to find a way to block his sense of taste.

'Everything is over' he thought.

He seriously needed to find a way to block his taste or to handle poison, because the next period would be a break and was one he wouldn't easily survive.

Even if those failed, a way to open space in his stomach was necessary... But he failed...

He failed and would pay for such sin...

* * *

Severam dreadful stares were observing Shidou from behind.

Luckily, the girls got away. Tohka while blushing (probably didn't recover from morning yet), Origami followed her (probably to question her odd behavior that implied something), the yandere trio also (clearly trying to resist their psycho impulses).

In the end, there was Shidou sitting on a chair with a bunch of lunch boxes in his desk. Also, a high number of students emitting killing intent.

"Hah... Haha..." Shidou covered his face and smiled mockingly. "You bunch of virgins are really that jealous?"

GOOOOAAAAALLLL

The killing intent was raised exponentially.

Shidou's eyes flashed red when he got up.

He continued smiling and looked at them with half-opened eyes.

"You people got a problem with me eating a girl's lunch? Or was it that there were too many girls? Hahah... What a bunch of childs, not valuing your own luck... This has stopped being funny a long time ago..."

Shidou picked one of the boxes and opened it. It was from Mai, which meant...

"But enough talk... Actions are more meaningful than words. You! Over there! Covered in the orange hood, come here!"

"Mmm... Mm... Mm?!"

"Yeah, you!"

The boy that was dressed with an orange sweater over his school uniform aproached slowly.

Dark Shidou grabbed him by the collar and jammed food in his mouth.

"Enjoy the food!" He said while smiling.

"Mm... Mmm! Mmgrbrmm!"

From his mouth, bubbles started to come like soap and the boy fainted. From behind, Shidou heard the other students talking:

"They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Dark Shidou sighed and looked at the rest of the boys from the class while speaking serious:

"Does this seem like something you people want? Are you still angry at me?!" He smiled again. "I suppose so... "Shidou looked at the food. "But I already have my hands full... So, after school, meet me on the music room. There we will settle our differences..."

Ignoring the stares, he pushed the corpse away with his foot, sat down and prepared himself for the food.

'Alright... I can handle it. I just need to eat half from each of them...'

Shidou picked up a seemingly harmless cookie and ate it.

* * *

After waking up in the infirmary, he realized classes were already over and ran to the music room.

'Really?! I really got poisoned?! What the heck is wrong with their cooking?! Well... At least I am better than that Kenny guy...'

Dark Shidou opened the door and entered the shadow room, once again feeling the dangerous stares.

'Hah...' He smiled. 'This is nothing compared to my head pain...'

"Took you long enough..." Said one of the boys with an ominous voice.

"Before all" Shidou closed the door and locked it. "Thank you people for bringing me to the infirmary".

"It was that traitor Tonomachi!"

'What?!' Shidou was nearly moved to tears. 'You didn't side with them? Tonomachi, you are a true friend... I am not worth it'

"Hey, is he crying?"

"I think he is..."

Murmurs were starting to be heard.

"I am not crying!" Shouted Shidou. "It's not like I am valuing Tonomachi as a true friend..."

'Darn it!' He thought. 'I have become a tsundere!'

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shouted one of the boys. "We came here to settle something, haven't we? Itsuka!"

"Oh yeah!" Shidou smiled and looked at them with half-opened eyes. "It's because you people are jealous that I have many girls!"

"You are dead!"

"Hahahah" Shidou smiled again. "You are going to regret saying those words..."

'This is something I must do' he clenched his teeth. 'Those guys are going to be a hindrance if I don't impose a hierarchy here and now!'

* * *

**47 minutes later...**

"Please, Shidou-sama".

"Should I?" Shidou didn't care much.

"We beg of you!" Said the boys in unison.

"Ara ara..." Shidou imitated Kurumi and pointed at one of the boys. "Weren't you the one who wanted me dead?"

"Please forgive me, Shidou-sama!"

"Yeah! He wasn't enlightened by your divinity, Shidou-sama. Please forgive him and teach us!"

Dark Shidou sighed.

"Very well, prepare your notes".

The boys weren't begging for lives, but knowledge. Shidou was the only one standing and the rest were sitting on the ground while listening.

"Alright, look" Shidou started talking. "Horror movies, romance movies, the movie the target wants to watch, those aren't good choices unless you know her personality or have some sort of connection beforehand. The ideal movie is, therefore, a horrible one with a good start. It is a away to trick her. After some time, she will get bored and will turn to you".

"Then we will strike?"

A vein bulged on Shidou's forehead:

"No, you idiot!"

"Sorry, Shidou-sama!"

Dark Shidou sighed again:

"Look, you ignore her once, to manipulate her feelings. On the second time, is the one you people respond. It will be all set".

"I see..."

"Truly a genius..."

"I am not worth it..."

TRRRRIIINNNGGG - Shidou's phone ranged.

"Excuse me, gentleman".

"Not at all, Shidou-sama!" They answered in unison.

Shidou answered the phone:

"Mhm... Mhm... Mhm... Don't need to thank me... Mhm... Mhm... No, it wasn't a bother... No, I am serious, it was my fault... No hard feelings? Good... Mhm... Mhm... Okay, enjoy your love life... Bye bye..."

The call ended and Shidou raised his voice to the other students:

"Gentlemen... Kashiwada reconquered Ai!"

"Wooooowwww!"

Loud cheers came back in Shidou's direction.

'Heh' he smiled. 'When I questioned how Tohka got those tickets for the aquarium during my triple date, I discovered she got it from Ai!'

'It was as simple as calculating 2+2, Ai had a boy she liked before. I just needed to find him and make him get her back again and they would pose no problems anymore!'

'Kashiwada being a masochist was rather a bonus! They were made for each other... It is a pity she won't be part of my harem, but I can't handle that yandere trio alone!'

'For now, I just need to find two more volunteers in order to stop Mai and Mii. As long as I have those guys in my side, those rumour spreaders won't be a hindrance to me anymore!'

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

With the door being knocked, silence took over the room. Shidou spoke then:

"You over there... Your name again?"

"Tsubomi".

"Verify who wants to come".

The boy ran to the door and asked a few questions before talking to the rest of the gathered students:

"It's Ouka. She came to meet Nanjo".

"Great!" The boy named Nanjo bowed down and started walking. "Thank you so much, Shidou-sama. But I need to go..."

"WAIT!" Shidou grabbed Nanjo's shoulder. "Is she... Your childhood friend?"

"Y-yes, w-why?"

Shidou turned in Ichika's direction:

"Tell the girl that Nanjo is busy right now! Also, tell her that she may go home alone if she wants!"

"WHAT?!" Nanjo was surprised.

"DO IT!" Shouted Shidou.

"Okay, okay" Tsubomi returned to the door and talked again. "Done, Shidou-sama".

Nanjo releases himself and glared at Shidou:

"Why would you do that! She was..."

"Your target" Shidou interrupted him. "And, seeing as you are still friends, you didn't make any significant moves on her, am I right?"

"..." Nanjo averted his gaze. "Yes..."

"If you always go home together this won't go anywhere... Did she mention any place she wanted to go?"

"The amusement park once, but..."

"No 'but's. Listen to me and do as I say. If she goes home alone, you are going to buy tickets to the amusement park. If she waits for you, you are taking her right away. Both occasions, say that you are apologizing for making her wait or not going with her home".

"But... But..." Nanjo started to blush. "Wouldn't that be a... A date?"

'Is this guy for real? Is this how Kotori felt when she had to deal with me in the past?'

"Yes, you idiot! That will be a date! A freaking date! But you will only mention that it 'looks like a date' to her and that only during the date".

"Yes, Shidou-sama!"

"Ohhh..."

Many students looked at Shidou as if he was some sort of god.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

But they soon went in silence when the door was knocked again.

"Tsubomi! Verify!"

Ichika ran to the door again.

"She says that she is your sister!"

'Kotori?!' Shidou stormed a few calculations.

"Is she wearing white or black cloths on her hair?"

"White!"

'YEEEEESSSS!' Shidou controlled his smile to a small grin. 'FinallyfinallyfinallyFINALLY! This is an oportunity I can't wait and...'

Shidou side-looked at all the students gathered. 'If there is a siscon over here, it will be the best scenario possible! The silent conquest that allows me to raise someone's feelings by barely interacting!'

'I can't let this chance go!'

Shidou controlled his expression and voice and said calmly:

"Tell her that I am going..."

What Shidou said clearly contradicted what he oredered Nanjo to do. But that was what he wanted. He needed to find the siscon.

Murmurs started to appear from all sides and a boy asked:

"But, Shidou-sama, what about the conquest?"

Shidou contained his smile. 'He is the siscon!'

He approached the boy and asked:

"You want me to date my own sister?"

The boy averted his gaze:

"O-of course not! I-I mean, it's w-wrong and all..."

"Why?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why is it wrong?"

The boy was clearly susprised at Shidou's question.

Shidou closed his eyes for a few seconds. 'The stage is set. I have the perfect situation and a reason to speak out loud'.

Shidou raised his hands and looked around, before raising his voice in order to make sure Kotori would listen:

"I ask you, gentlemen! And tell me your reasons if you are against me! But tell me: is there something wrong with someone dating his own sister?!"

Collective response:

"NO, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

"As long as there is love, does the rest matter?!"

"NO, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

"Then why should we bother about the rest of the society if we love them? Why should we bother about what the rest think?! We should just go on with our love and not deny what we are! Am I correct?!"

"YES, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

"And I won't deny what I am! I will say it with a proud face! I am a siscon! That's right, gentlemen! I AM A SISCON! AND I ADMIT IT!"

"WWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Cheers and applauses came.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are too kind!"

"Shidou-samaaaa!" The 'siscon' from before was moved to tears and hugged Shidou.

Shidou wasn't containing his smile anymore. With victory so close and with support from all of his underlings, his heart was deeply touched.

"YES! Now, I am sorry, gentlemen! For the sister that I love is waiting for me, and I would rather die than leaving her worried!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

Siscon from before:

"Fight on, Shidou-sama!"

"Yes!" Shidou walked in direction of the door. "I will!"

Shidou walked to the door. 'White Kotori will have heard everything, which means... WHICH MEANS!

Shidou opened the door, finding Kotori (in sister mode) in front of him.

"O-onii-chan?!"

She was trembling, breathing heavily and blushing.

Shidou looked at her and blushed at her state. 'What is this moe power?! She seems like a newly-born baby lamb! I can barely handle it!'

"Ko-Kotori?"

"Waaaahh!" Kotori ran away.

Shidou standed there for a while, looking at his sister's figure that slowly disappeared from his vision.

Boys from behind came to Shidou:

"Don't worry, Shidou-sama!"

"I am sure she will still love you, Shidou-sama!"

"We win some and lose some, Shidou-sama!"

"Gentlemen, please" Dark Shidou turned around with a reassuring smile. "Are you telling me that I didn't want her to react like that?"

"Wooooowww!"

"As expected of Shidou-sama!"

"Truly a genius!"

"We love you, Shidou-sama!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Shidou smiled in victory. "Now, I am going to follow my love life, and I advise you to do that too, my friends! Go, follow the path of love!"

"YES, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

* * *

While walking back home alone, Shidou felt as if he was walking through a flower garden in his delusions:

'Tonomachi, my friend! I have accomplished the feeling of youth you always told me! I made a harem, I got all of the boys from our classes to become my underlings, I have discovered you truly care for me!'

'I have transformed my school life in heaven!'

'Huh? You think I am not a good person? Don't worry, my friend, I will get you a harem too! The best harem there is!'

* * *

Tohka had already recovered during dinner, Kotori (commander mode) remained somewhat aloof and Yoshino was calm.

The dinner proceeded smoothly. The talk was mostly made by Tohka and Yoshino about some sort of TV show.

Shidou occasionally talked about how he solved some people's problems and got new friends.

He also felt that he needed to play safe for now and decided to focus on other targets.

As such, he went to the Yamai sisters' room during the night after dinner. If things were to proceed the way he wanted, Commander Kotori had to remain distant. He needed her to have time to settle her thoughts.

'Yes yes' he grinned while getting out of home. 'Right now, you have a siscon brother that loves you above all else, a complete fool who is trying his hardest to help, and aaaand, someone who is clearly in pain ignoring his own wellbeing for you'.

'Ugh... This head pain... Neverthless, I striked Sister Mode Kotori. Not even Commander Mode Kotori would dare to do something harsh now. Aaaand, if you do, I am going to cry. I will cry in the front of you even if I have to punch myself to do so. And let me see if you can deal with an idiot emo in front of you after you made him cry'.

'It's game over, Kotori. After this all, I will just need to take you to some date and finish this up and it's over. I will test my theory of conquering girls and you won't pose a threat to any change of plans I may have. Checkmate, little sister'.

'Now, to head for the Yamai Sisters! It's actually all safe. With the situation I set during my date with Origami, whatever I do won't make problems. For I am just helping Ratatoskr out of inferiority complex and have a sister complex. I just need to sit back and relax while playing some game with the twins'.

* * *

Luckily, the sisters had acquired this board game they wanted to try and he started playing with them.

Kaguya and Yuzuru continually played while smiling and Shidou inderstood why.

'They customized this game...' He thought.

The dice rolls and the options of the game made it so clear. Player 1 has to massage player 3. Player 1 has to hug player 2. Player 1 has to have his ears bitten by players 2 and 3.

Shidou, while blushing, sighed. This game was atrocious by various means, but his experience with the sisters told him that making them think they were with the advantage was the best course of action. After all, he sealed their spirits through a reverse conquest.

"Man, Shidou. You sure got popular".

"Agreement. You have been receiving too many messages".

"They are just friends that I helped with some stuff" he answered while stroking the sisters' hair. They sometimes purred as he continued to pet them.

While doing so, his phone constantly vibrated with messages he was receiving. He foresaw that, but the size of the result was rather a surprise.

Most of the messages were the other students thanking Shidou for helping them with their love life and stating that they kissed or got girlfriends.

On a side note: aside from Kashiwada, 2 other students managed to date Mai and Mii and became their boyfriends.

One of the messages was actually Tonomachi, worried about what happened on the music room and if Shidou had recovered.

Dark Shidou was nearly moved to tears. 'I love my lacades... Is this how Kotori feels by commanding Ratatoskr?'

"Hey, Shidou. It's your turn!"

"Declaration: it's time to roll the dice".

"Y-yes" Shidou grabbed the dice and threw it.

It didn't matter the result. It would be some sort of stuff that the sisters prepared beforehand.

Shidou's piece advanced a few squares and found itself in a crossroad, with two choices displayed on the the board.

"My god..." He muttered surprised. "Well, I guess this is uneeded and..."

"Wrong!"

"Petition: the game's rules must be followed".

Shidou smiled weakly:

"But still..."

1- Player 1 has to smack players 2 and 3's butt.

2- Player 1 has to tongue kiss players 2 and 3.

Or, escape route:

3- Player 1 has to let players 2 and 3 strip him of his clothes.

"Well..." Shidou put his hand on his chin, thinking.

Kaguya's eyes were sparkling:

"What do you choose, Shidou?"

Yuzuru's eyes were glowing:

"Question: what is your choice?"

"You see..."

'I am between the cross and the sword here! Should I go for the tongue kiss? Nooo! It will destroy my plans. Conquering Ai, Mai and Mii proved to me that there's no sense in fully conquering a girl. Which means, something was missing. Which was probably a kiss'.

'But kisses on the lips are something I haven't tested. Besides, I haven't confirmed if their feelings for me reached the maximum...'

'Which means, only options 1 and 3 remain. Normally I would try to jump off the window and grab into the tree over there, but they would surely follow me. Not to mention, the last time I disobeyed the three choices, everything was nearly over...'

'Which means... I have to choose. But I have choose the option that will be best for me... I can't believe I am actually going to consider option 3, but it's better than if I screw up...'

'Okay, consider that I choose that option. I would be stripped. And after that? How would I end the game? How would I go back home? How would I get my clothes back? I wouldn't! It would be good for them, but I can't risk having any other target find me in the meantime. Not to mention, I plan to sleep with Kotori tonight...'

'Which means... Yes, this is going to be hard... But it isn't like I haven't spanked a spirit before on the butt...'

Shidou had eyes half opened at the analysis he did with his mind. 'I can't believe I reached slapping butts as my course of action through logic...'

*sigh*

'Either way, this is what has to be done... They will think I will think I am with the upper hand, while they were controlling the entire game. These masochists... I don't even know who is controlling who anymore...'

'Also, if I go for this, the game will be over with my victory. The kiss also does that, but... Ah, forget it!'

"Okay, I have decided!" Shidou got up. "I haven't forgotten how you laughed at me when I was dressed as a maid. I shall punish you both for that!"

Kaguya and Yuzuru turned around and bent down on all four. The power of their pose shook Shidou's willpower.

'Ugh... This is nothing...'

"Hah!" Kaguya acted arrogantly. "The children of the cyclone are not opponents you will easily beat".

"Declaration: we won't fall without fighting".

"Quite the confidence you two have got, but..." Shidou grinned with a sadistic smile. "Have you forgotten my power when armed just with sunblock?"

Kaguya and Yuzuru trembled slightly. Shidou aproached them.

"Here goes!"

SLAP

"Kyah!"

"Ugh!"

'Quite resilient...' He thought upon feeling the firmness of their bottoms. 'But...'

SLAP

"Aaah!"

"Ah... Ah..."

'Well... Yoshino received three...'

SLAP

"Ah... Ah... So strong..."

"Con... Fession: he is... So rough..."

SLAP

"Kyahh!" The Yamai sisters reacted simultaneously and fell to the ground.

They were blushing and breathing heavily. And, upon falling, their skirts were positioned in a way that revealed the identical striped panties they wore.

Four times. Shidou kept such number on his mind. That was the twin's limit.

"Game over" said Shidou. "I win..."

"Ah... Ah... I can't believe... We lost..." Kaguya tried to get up, but fell again. "Ugh..."

"Confusion... Where did... We fail...?" Yuzuru was still red as a tomato.

'... What do I say? Oh, I will just say some stupid thing from a shounen manga and go away'.

Shidou opened the door and turned around before leaving.

"It is because you two underestimated the power of humans".

'... I shouldn't have said that... Why did I say that?! God, this is so shameful! I wanna die...'

* * *

Shidou went back to his home and threw his body on the bed while thinking at his achievements during the last few days

He surely raised the affection of Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, the Yamai sisters and, technically, Origami.

Ai, Mai and Mii became dropped targets, but he managed to stop them from being a threat.

The boys in his class didn't hate him anymore and made him their god.

The situation was going rather well after the repeated mistakes he went through the first day...

The second day had no anomalous situations after the lunch time. His plans didn't fail once.

"But it isn't enough..."

Kurumi and Miku... He needed to deal with them. But one was hard to find and the other was... Rather a difficult target...

'Still... No, I should wait. When the weekend comes, I will deal with Tohka first, then Kotori. Tohka is way too easy to manipulate, but by making her the first target, Kotori will get jealous.

'Yoshino... Hmm... Maybe I should show her around the city or take her to an amusement park...'

'The Yamai Twins... The arcade. They suffered a loss today, the arcade is surely a good option'.

'Of course, I will date them on separate days. Last time I multi-dated, the results were... Rather unwanted. But still... Maybe I should only double date or...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in..." Shidou didn't bother looking, for he knew who would come.

The door opened slowly and Kotori (sister mode) entered the room.

She was blushing and carrying a pillow.

'Hmm...' Shidou glanced sideway to her. 'Commander Mode would have been more useful now... Well, I can't argue with luck'.

Shidou changed his expression to one of concern and asked:

"Kotori? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Kotori nodded weakly.

"Onii-chan... I saw a movie... And..."

"You watched a horror movie and now you are scared?"

"I-I am not scared!"

Shidou stormed through his thoughts.

'Focus focus focus FOCUS! Don't let her moe power get tuhe better of you... Relax... Stop and...'

"Argh!" Shidou put his hand on his forehead.

'Why now? Anytime but now... This is worsening too much... If I faint right now, it will all be over!'

"Onii-chan!" Kotori ran to him. "Are you okay?!"

"You don't need to worry..." Shisou was breathing heavily. "This is... Nothing for you to worry..."

Kotori seemed deeply concerned.

"Onii-chan, you don't have to force yourself so much, you know? Sometimes... It's good to rely on others..."

"... I guess so?"

"It is. If you deny your own safety, others would for sure get worried, Onii-chan".

'I get it now!' Shidou held back his surprise while surpressing the pain. 'Of course my conquest was going too well... Commander Kotori chose to go sister mode in order to stop me from acting harsh, not due to the conquest...'

'But still... I can still take advantage of this situation...'

"You are right, Kotori..."

"Really?!"

"Then... Would you want to sleep together?"

'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!' Shidou shouted in his mind. 'Darn it, I went too fast! But I was unprepared... Still... It was way too fast. I screwed up. I lost my chance...'

'No, there is still hope. Kotori thinks I am a siscon. Right now, she will run away surprised, or decline... Even if she accepts, it wouldn't have the same power as before...'

'Then there isn't any hope, right? The chance is lost. Even if I push her through a date, it would be due to guilty of making me go emo... Argh, I failed and...'

"It's beacause I kinda of had those nightmares and..."

'God, I am making this worse!' Shidou decided to stop talking as he was starting to blush from embarassment. 'Darn it... I really AM a tsundere...'

"Of course, Onii-chan!"

*HUG*

"Wh-what?!"

'Whhhhhaaaaaaaatt?! She just accepted right away happily?!' His heart started beating up fast.

"Y-y-yknow? I-I kinda changed my mind an-and..."

"Tsk tsk tsk" Kotori was happilly smiling. "No take backs".

At that moment, he had the urge to punch himself for nearly taking back his blessed oportunity.

"O-okay then... Let's sleep..."

* * *

The next day...

Shidou was running and blushing as if there was no tomorrow.

Sleeping together was rather a pleasant situation, but waking up and finding Kotori doing breakfast for him and kissing him the cheek was too much.

'Darn it darn it darn it!' He had tears on the corner of his eyes. 'That was too much cute power to handle!'

Indeed. Due to that, as soon as breakfast was over, he started running to school.

He forgot to go together with Tohka or the Yamai sisters and meeting Yoshino. Which means, he lost many oportunities at the same time.

Also, by running like that, a few students on their way to school were pointing and talking about him:

"Who is that guy?"

"Duuuude! You don't know?"

"That guy is Conqueror Itsuka!"

"He is Supreme King Shidou!"

"He helped me find the love of my life!"

Shidou stopped running just as he was in front of the school and turned around while surprised:

"You guys talking about me?"

"WE LOVE YOU, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

Shidou scratched the back of his head with a wry smile. 'This proceeded better than expected, I didn't expect they that...'

"Ara ara..."

"Darling..."

" " It seems you got rather popular " "

Shidou turned around.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was that charismati- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Shidou backed while surprised. Wearing casual clothes, two rather dangerous targets were in front of him. Both with a warm smile, but he felt danger due to the situation...

The popular idol, Miku, said:

"It seems some staff of my school got sick and we had the day off..."

"I-I see..."

Kurumi smiled:

"I had a... Lunch. But before I could finish, unwanted company appeared..."

'Wait' Shidou looked back and forth to both of them. 'Did something happen?!'

From behind, male followers were gathering:

"Isn't that Miku?!"

"Hey, that girl in black, she was that hot tranfer student from before!"

"Why are they both here? And who is that guy?"

"Wait... Isn't that Shidou from the other class?"

"THE Shidou? Is he double dating them?"

'Noooo!' Shidou backed away one step. 'This is bad... This is really bad! If they catch me in this situation...'

"As expected of Shidou-sama!"

"Truly a prodigy!"

"Impressive indeed!"

Shidou turned while surprised:

"You guys are still following me?"

"OF COURSE, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

'Guys...' Shidou cleaned the corner of his eyes from the tears that were forming.

"Ne, Shidou-san..."

"Darling..."

Shidou's left and right arm were grabbed and hugged by Miku and Kurumi.

Shidou said sarcastically:

"Let me guess, since you have the day off, you want to go one a date?"

Both of them nodded. However, they seemingly noticed each other's presence and glared at each other with sardonic smiles.

"My my..." Miku looked at Kurumi. "How can such a girl with no gentleness dare to talk to my darling?"

'Darn it!' Thought Shidou. 'I forgot they fought each other! Miku must have not forgot it yet after that humiliation!'

"My my..." Kurumi looked at Miku. "Shidou-san helped you out of concern and you interpret that he loves you?"

The atmosphere was getting tense. They were keeping calm faces, but their grip on his arms were strengthening.

Shidou, of course, tried to avoid the worst possible scenario that was about to destroy all of his plans.

First, he faked a sigh, then:

"Look, it's cool and all, but I have classes today and..."

"DON'T WORRY, SHIDOU-SAMA!" The followers shouted from behind.

Miku and Kurumi had their attention attracted and Shidou turned around:

"What do you people mean?!"

"You helped us..."

"So now we are going to help you!"

"I will vouch for you!"

"I will get the medic documents!"

"I will take notes for you!"

'NO, YOU IDIOTS!' His servants' help was going to ruin everything.

Shidou faked calmness and said:

"Guys, it's cool and all, but I had to skip class two days ago. I can't do that today too!"

"No worries, Itsuka-san".

Shidou opened his eyes wide.

"The chemistry teacher?! Why are you helping me?! I skipped your classes before and am going to skip them again!"

"Us adults have no right to interfere with the youth. Besides, this is the least that I can do for someone who helped me find my true love".

"You found your true love in a night?! No! That isn't important! How the hell did I even help you?!"

"I accessed your blog".

"I have a blog?!"

Students collectively:

"WE MADE A BLOG FOR YOU, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

"Yes, yes!" The teacher walked through the gate. "You don't have to worry, Itsuka-san. We will help you in any way we can. So don't worry and follow the path of love!"

"FIGHT ON, SHIDOU-SAMA!"

First, Shidou was touched by the help of his underlings. But then, he remembered that Kurumi and Miku were hugging both of his arms and that he lost all escape means possible.

'YOU FREAKING IDIOOOOOOOTTTTSSSS!'

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**... Again, not much to say.**

**I am gonna read volumes 8 and 9 and ponder if I should alter this a bit in order to include Natsumi later.**

**Well, I guess I did a moderate job with this all. I even laughted when I re-read that part when he says "I AM A SISCON! AND I ADMIT IT!"**

**Hahahahah! I took that off Psycho Love Comedy, but again, I like referencing things. Like that one from South Park!**

**Originally planned to put Tonomachi in place of Kenny look-alike. But then, who would carry Shidou to the infirmary?**

**And yes, he is a tsundere now. I did it in order to build parallels to Kotori. Hah! That was fun!**

**Until next time, gentlemen!**

**Heretic, out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Game Over Continue?

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

Shidou was breathing heavily while cleaning the tears on the corners of his eyes and trying to control his blushing expression.

"Such a... Long day..."

The boy was dressed in the so called 'hipster style'.

With a hat, a strange coat, decorative glasses and mustache.

Someone seeing him like this would think that he was hiding from someone, which was not necessarily wrong, but the reason was another.

"At least... I avoided crossdressing..."

* * *

**The Heretic Lord enters the stage!**

**With the knowledge I have acquired reading volumes 8, 9 and a piece of volume 10, I am now able to put Natsumi in story.**

**But I know someone will say:**

**"Duuuude, but this is like... The third day of the story and she hasn't appeared yet! How can you do this?"**

**My answer:**

**"Duuuude, didn't I tell you I have been listening Kagerou Project too much? Didn't you get a few clues in the chapter that Inverse Shidou appear on the dreams? You haven't? Oh well, I guess by the middle of the chapter you people will understand what I am talking about".**

**Either way, here it is! Another chap!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Game Over. _Continue?_**

* * *

Shidou took off the mustache and the glasses he was wearing.

Following that, he took off the coat and tied it in his waist.

This way it would be better to walk around... And for style...

After his stupid servants sent him on a double date, he thought things would get really bad, but they went... Rather calm.

Akihabara was a place like this, after all. Miku and Kurumi seemed like cosplayers of sorts, which helped in not attracting much attention.

The problem was the date itself, actually.

For his luck, Miku didn't seem to mind Kurumi being there. Perhaps she actually remembered she helped Shidou and considered her part of his harem.

And Kurumi also didn't seem to kind Miku that much. The girl always kept that bizarre elegance and smile that confused him.

However, he was doomed.

For the date started with buying clothes. If only it had been that simple...

After some time, both of the girls decided to choose clothes for Shidou to wear.

Punk style. Cowboy style. Gothic style.

Everything seemed to go really well while two-timing.

Way too well, actually...

But, in the end... While trying the hipster style, Shidou felt a surge of adrenaline coming from his body.

First, the clothes that he had tried on were already payed, as he saw both of the girls carrying the packages. Even the ones he was wearing he noticed they were already bougth.

But then, Miku and Kurumi came up with the same clothes for him to try...

Miku was breathing heavily and Kurumi had that strange and calm suggestive smile of a predator.

The clothes were... Cosplay? He didn't remember...

That skirt was the only thing that appeared on his memory.

He, of course, tried faking tears and running away scared, but he actually shed actual tears and felt actual fear from those two girls...

WELCOME TO THE LESBIAN WORLD.

Such words flashed into his mind.

"Ah... Ah..." Shidou sat down on a bench. "I am alive!"

'Yes, I am alive... And somehow managed to escape them...'

That wasn't so difficult. He just needed to play safe on the store and confirm that the clothes he was wearing were already payed.

After that, he just needed to calmly walk away, get into the natural swarm of people that was Akihabara, AND RUN OFF!

'These were actually good results' he thought while getting up.

He started walking while thinking.

Things were rather good, after all. He avoided getting raped by Kurumi and Miku and kept (part of) his dignity.

Kurumi's and Miku's feelings were definitely raised a bit.

Not to mention, his previous actions must have raised Kotori's, Tohka's and Yoshino's feelings.

Shidou continued walking. Soon he would be on a crossroad. He just needed to cross it and take the bus in the nearest station to go home.

Origami was one he didn't need to consider upon remembering the date and the Yamai Sisters would ba an easy target.

'Oh yeah, I haven't seem Natsumi... Where did she go?'

"Shidou!"

'Natsumi?!' He was surprised, but soon he realized it wasn't her voice.

His head pain jolted his mind again when he saw Tohka's figure on the other side of the road. She seemed happy, but...

"Ugh..." Shidou put his hand on his forehead due to the pain.

"Shidou?!" Tohka called him while worried and started crossing the road.

'Why is she here?' He thought.

Then he realized: since he ran away from home early, she would clearly be concerned. Not to mention, he had been skipping classes the entire day.

And, unlike last time, he didn't manage to control her feelings and keep her at bay by making a deal or something like that.

'Hah...' He smiled softly. 'I forgot girls have that strange way of tracking boys... Or was it Faxinus that helped her in order to prevent the counter-flow due to her worries? Well, it does not matter'.

'Maybe I can finish the conquest and test the theory by conquering her here and now... Yes, I can surely do tha-'

Shidou stopped talking and opened his eyes wide. Tohka was crossing the road while the red traffic light was on and a siren was getting louder.

The image of his dreams appeared on his head: his own twisted body bloodied on the ground.

'It can't be?! N-no, that was just a dream! Yeah, i-it's impossible! No one in their right mind would come with a speed impossible to stop, ri-'

The siren's sound shook his eardrums.

He side-glanced to the left. An ambulance was approaching at a high speed.

He remembered what Kurumi had said about her meal while being interrupted.

'Is it related?!' He thought, but his thoughts stopped. His body started moving on his own.

"Tohka, watch out!" Shidou ran to the road in order to stop her.

However...

"Shidou!" Tohka was aproaching even faster...

'NO!' He thought. Seconds seemed like minutes in that situation.

He side-glanced again.

The ambulance noticed him and tried to stop, but by avoiding running over him, it's direction shifted and the next target was...

"TOHKAAAA!"

Shidou kicked the ground and the adrenaline forced his speed.

He would definitely be able to push her away at the expense of being hit by the ambulance, but it didn't matter, because...'

"Argh!" His pain attacked again. Stronger than ever this time.

'Efreet's power won't work!' He realized upon remembering his dreams.

At that moment, Shidou realized why he was attemping so hard to capture Kotori at least.

Because he knew her powers wouldn't work the way he wanted.

But, even after possibly raising her affection, would it work?

Could be be sure that he would survive?

"Don't... Screw... WITH MEEE!"

If he couldn't passively use her powers, he just needed to summon the power of another spirit instead.

As long as he survived, he just needed to actively summon Kotori's power and cure himself, but for now...

The wind seemingly calmed down...

It was like the calm before the storm...

And the storm was drifting behind his back and around his feet...

Yes, if there was a spirit whose power would help right now, two of them would better than one.

The children of the cyclone had the perfect power to save Tohka and avoid being hit by the vehicle.

"Blergh..." He coughed blood when he kicked the ground and threw his body to the front.

"Shi..." Tohka was muttering something, but her words were rather slow for Shidou to hear.

'How ironic...' He thought when he reached Tohka. 'Two of the targets I put least effort on would be the ones to save me from this fate'.

Pushing his body with the wind of the Yamai Sisters, Shidou grabbed Tohka and pushed her, and him, away while avoiding the ambulance.

"... dou?" Tohka finished muttering his name.

Both of them fell to the ground and were separated on the impact.

But Tohka quickly lifted her bodies with her hands.

"SHIDOU!" She called him.

Many things were happening at the same time, but this was completely different.

It wasn't because he just saved her life.

It wasn't because his right eye was red while the left one was golden.

It wasn't because she finally found him, but...

_CRASH._

Shidou turned around in fear.

The ambulance continued going after he avoided it, hitting a post.

"No..." Shidou couldn't move due to the recoil of the powers in his body.

The electrical wires were tore apart as it started falling in his direction.

"How did it come to this..."

He tried using the winds to change it's course, but that resistence was futile.

"Did I (we) make a mistake somewhere?"

**"SHIDOOOOUUU!"**

_CRASH._

* * *

As he opened his eyes again, Shidou didn't feel the pain that covered his head, but around his chest there was an unknown feeling...

"We failed..." Muttered a voice identical to Shidou's from behind.

"You!" He tried calling him, but when he turned around, Shidou was horrified.

The Shidou with red eyes was sitting and had a pained face, a forced smile and bloodied hole in his chest.

"Wh-what..."

"Took you long enough, me..."

"What happened to you?!"

The red-pulpiled Shidou dropped his smile and coughed.

"Does this mean... That you are stronger? To think you can handle the damage so well..."

Shidou looked at his own body. There was a hole in his chest, as if he was stabbed by part of a post.

"N-no..."

"Hah..." The red-pulpiled Shidou smiled weakly. "I never though... That even fused we would lose both of our memories... Fate is such a cruel mistress..."

"Fu-fused? Wait, that's not important! I thought you wanted to take over my body!"

"Oh, but I want that... I want so much. But what use is it in a body about to die?".

"..."

Shidou wasn't understanding many things, but he decided he needed to get answers.

"Tell me what happened. From the beginning".

"If I do... The injuries will kill us in the mean time..."

"Darn it!"

"But there is no need, is it? Even you must have figured it out..."

Shidou averted his gaze.

"Yeah... I died and you turned back time..."

"Nah".

"What?"

The red-pulpiled Shidou dropped his smile.

"It wasn't supposed to be this soon, but you are right. You died. But since we were both at a weakened state, I was forced to fuse with you and send our minds back to the original body... I didn't expect we both would lose our individuality... At least not to that extente... Nor that there would be so many side-effects..."

"The head pain!" Noticed the normal Shidou.

"Yeah... Must have been our memories trying to tell us that we needed to do something... But it doesn't matter anymore..."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why does it not matter anymore?" Asked Shidou.

"Because we failed again. This time, we died earlier than the original death. It's obvious that even with we go back again, we will die again".

"How can you be so sure?"

"We will lose our memories again and attempt to capture every single girl possible instead of the ones that matter. Wasn't that obvious?"

"Don't screw with me!" Shouted Shidou. "How can you simply give up?! Aren't you my inverse to start with? Weren't you the one that gave me determination?"

"Because I thought it was possible, but look" he pointed at his own chest. "It isn't. Past can't be changed. Future can't be changed..."

"Well, then there is nothing wrong with trying, right?"

"Rah?"

"C'mon, inverse. We are going to die anyway, then you can at least try again".

The inverse Shidou smiled weakly.

"I forgot you were such a weakling... But this won't work..."

"We won't know if we don't try!"

"I am reffering to my name..."

"Rah?"

"Inverse Shidou is kind of dumb... Let me see, you are 'Shidou', shiro means white... Kuro means black... Hmm.. Call me 'Kudou', I guess it will do for now".

"Kudou?"

"Oh my, you are making me blush" Kudou mocked him.

"Whatever" said Shidou. "Can you do it?"

"Nope".

"What?!

"If I could do it alone, I would have taken over your body, don't you think? But if it's using the powers of us both?"

"I see..." Shidou extended his hand to his inverse self.

"You are eager to lose your individuality again and fuse?" Kudou asked him.

"You already know the answer".

"I guess so" he agreed. "Well, raising their affection at least helped a bit in our powers... Maybe this time we will be able to remember something... Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are".

Kudou smiled.

"Very well... Then, let us see if we can avoid our fate... With any luck, we might be able to return to the same starting point as last time"

Shidou nodded.

"Then, let us do this. Lend me your power, Kudou".

Kudou accepted Shidou's hand and both them did a handshake.

* * *

Fusing in the process, the Shidou with one eye red and another golden was born again.

Losing their individuality for this fused personality, both of them bet on the possibility of living and changing the fate.

And thus, their quest started anew...

* * *

A strange pain was affecting Shidou. An unknown darkness covered his room. An evil presence was felt through the room.

'What is... This pain that runs through my head?'

'How long has it passed since it started?'

Shidou didn't remember anything upon waking up, but his eyes had an ominous glow.

Spirits. Love. For some reason, those words were reappearing over and over in his mind.

Tohka. Yoshino. Kotori. The Yamai sisters. Miku. Natsumi Seven spirits sealed.

On top of that, Origami, Kurumi, some students...

They were all appearing in his head.

'Why?'

"Argh..." He muttered.

Putting his hand on his forehead, anger surged through his body with the mental pain.

'Something isn't right' he thought.

"My mission... My calling... It isn't to seal the spirits, is it?"

An ominous smile ran across his face.

A red glow appeared on his eyes.

"I don't know what this pain is, but... Hehehahah... I know how to make it vanish..."

All the girls appeared in his head one by one.

"It's better if they are spirits, but doesn't matter if they are normal people. Those girls are the source of my pain..."

The darkness of his room seemed to be accepting him. And Shidou, not caring for it anymore, knew what he must do...

His lips opened:

"In order for my pain to cease... All those girls that appear in my mind, all of them..."

His face distorted in an evil smile again.

"Have to be eliminated..."

The red glow in his intensified.

"And I shall eliminate them... By making them..."

Yes... It was the only answer, and he couldn't find a reason to refute.

"Fall in love with me..."

...

But for some reason, that answer didn't feel right.

The pain was happening. The girls were the source, but somehow it wasn't right.

It didn't make any sense, but he didn't complain.

"Ah... Screw it. First I shall test this theory. If making all the girls in Tenguu fall for me don't solve it, then I shall use plan B"

Shidou got up.

It was still 6:00

Something was wrong, something wasn't right and he dropped his smile.

He went to the bathroom and checked the mirror, but he was perfectly normal.

He lifted his shirt and checked his chest. Everything was normal.

'What happened? Why does it seem... That I forgot something ?'

Dark Shidou exited his bathroom, returned to his room, changed his clothes and proceeded to exit his house.

* * *

**Later...**

Kotori opened the door to Shidou's room, but...

"Onii-chan?" She called him.

She called him many times and searched through the house, but he couldn't be found.

* * *

**Later...**

Tohka was feeling lonely by going to school alone, but it couldn't be helped.

The Yamai sisters went ahead before she woke up, and Kotori told her Shidou had something important to do.

* * *

Kurumi was walking through the crowded streets, feeling something was amiss.

* * *

The Yamai sisters were walking through the crowded streets, searching something interesting, but realized they would be late and decided to go to the school.

* * *

Origami finished buying what she needed and decided to go home to leave the stuff there before going to school.

* * *

In a different course from before...

Dark Shidou was walking with a pain in his head and a difficult thinking.

He had made many plans...

He planned into tricking Kotori at thinking he was concerned with her.

He planned to hug Yoshino and pat her on the head.

He planned to go to school together with Tohka.

But all of his plans seemed strange. He felt that he had done them before.

'How?' He thought. 'I am pretty much sure I formulated my plans today while walking, but why do I feel they were already done?'

"Ugh..."

'And what is this pain in my head?'

But he knew he had a bad start.

He should have started with Kotori in order to not let her become a hindrance later, but he felt odd...

Just like that, he decided to scrap all of his other plans and start them anew.

As such, the place he was heading to was Miku's home.

Of all the girls, he was sure he didn't make plans for her. So, he decided to start with her.

It was going to be a... Difficult target.

However, it was the only thing he could do that didn't match his previous strategies.

'How odd' he thought. 'I had many plans... So why am I improvising?'

His eyes flashed red temporarly, but he controlled the glow and they changed back to normal.

As the time passed, Shidou finally arrived in front of Miku's home.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Dark Shidou facepalmed.

Who would be there to answer? If he was skipping classes right now, then Miku would be attending to them in her school.

'Argh, I messed up... Well, maybe I can break in and wait for her. Say something romantic and then invite her for a date or-'

'Nooo. What if she comes home with a girl? Then things would get difficult... Not to mention, Ratatoskr might be searching for me right now...'

'Maybe it is better for me to return and put up an emo act in front of Kotori to make sure they wouldn't stand in my-'

"Shi... Shidou...?!" A shy voice said his name.

"Ye-yes?!" He turned around, and was surprised twice. First by the sudden call. Secondly by the one who called him. "Natsumi?"

The surprised girl, dressed in a frilly dress as if she was a doll, had green hair tied in a ponytail. It was definetly Natsumi, but that style was different from before.

Why was she wearing doll clothes.

No, before that...

"Why are you here?"

"I-I... Err... Hum... I..."

It seemed she was as surprised as Shidou.

'Wait...' Shidou used logic reasoning...

* * *

Natsumi was in Miku's house

/

Natsumi was dressed like a doll.

/

Miku had lesbian tendencies.

/

Oh, such a cute girl! Darling isn't sharing his harem with me these few days, but I am sure he wouldn't mind if I took her with me for a while.

/

Welcome to the _lesbian_ world.

* * *

'What the heck?!' Thought Shidou while surprised.

"Has Miku kidnapped you?!"

"I-I... I-I... Err..."

'What should I do?!' Thought Natsumi while flustered. 'Wh-wh-why is Shidou here?'

Miku had indeed come to meet Natsumi the day before, talking about how much she wanted to see and make Natsumi even more cuter than she was right now.

Such words were effective, but Miku's heavy breathing and her drooling scared her enough to make Natsumi try to refuse the offer.

However...

"I see... Well, too bad. I am sure darling would loooove this style so much. One that puts enphasis on the growing body of a girl, that makes lumps of meat such as breasts seem ugly. I wanted to try, but it only works on cute shy little girls with green hair, you see? It is said that no male can resist such power..."

Natsumi blushed.

'I definitely can't tell him this... It's so embarrassing! But what do I do then?! He is right in front of me... Should I let him in? But how do I do that? Maybe to invite him for some tea? But I can't do that if it isn't my house, can I? Then, perhaps I should ask him out? Rah?! No, I can't do that out of nowhere... Oh no, he is standing there for too long, what will he think?! Maybe...'

Shidou looked at Natsumi and realized she was trying to think of something to do.

'Oh, god! This is really bad' he thought. 'I don't know why she is here, but I forgot Natsumi can easily cause the counter-flow. If something like this happens right now, I will have to deal with her in adult appearance and everything I do might cause self-loathing for her real appearance!'

'Okay, here goes!'

"Natsumi, I have to tell you something".

"Ehhhhh?!"

"Looking at you, reminds me of coal".

'Wh-what?!' She was surprised.

Dark Shidou noticed the tears appearing on the sides of her eyes. 'It is a dangerous gamble, but...'

"Because only in a big lump of coal I can find the diamond that is you..."

"Wha-wha-wha-what?!"

"A beautiful and cute girl that is so modest that is incapable of seeing her own qualities..."

***blush***

Although Natsumi started blushing...

***blush***

... Shidou started blushing too...

'God' he thought upon realizing his own words. 'That was sooo weird... But she is blushing... And I am sure she won't cause the counter-flow now, so...'

'I have to go in for the kill...'

*pat*

Natsumi froze upon the feeling of a warming hand petting her on the head.

"You look really cute in that dress, you know?"

'Yes...' Thought Shidou. 'I don't have think about useless things...'

'I just have to make sure to conquer those girls...'

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

_**"Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this**_

_**This cycle has repeated for decades. I'd realized that a long time ago.**_

_**In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending.**_

_**Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.**_

_**Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street; at that moment, the truck slammed into me**_

_**Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere**_

_**If that praiseful heat haze laughed, "Serves you right!" again"**_

**That's right! I based pieces from this story in Kagerou Days!**

**And for those who know what I am talking about, there may be a scenario similar to the Outer Science!**

**That's right!**

**I planned to introduce Miku only during the second loop, but since she really fit well, I decided to put her in the last day of the first loop.**

**Miku being Miku actually helped a lot, because I could tie her to the reason Natsumi wouldn't appear during the first loop regardless of whatever possible personality she might have.**

**I was rather lucky sealed Natsumi's personality fit so well in the scenario.**

**For those who didn't understand it yet, before this story, Shidou nearly died in an accident and fused with his inverse in order to have another chance to live.**

**All the chapters before this were his misadventures during the first loop, which he failed to avoid his own death.**

**Now, the second loop has started.**

**Well, I guess that's why the chapter's name was "Game Over. Continue?"**

**What did you people think? Pretty fun, huh? And I didn't even need to make it get gory.**


End file.
